The Runaway Lovers:Though Our Bodies May Be Parted
by The Young and Free Dragon
Summary: Love never dies, even when seperated or when one party doesn't want to quit... Rated T for violence, romance, language, and brief sexual reference. Tragedy.


**********Don't read this story if you hate tragedies. Please review. I don't own the song: "Yankee Bayonet (I will be home then)". It is owned by The Decembrists.**

THE RUNAWAY LOVERS: THOUGH OUR BODIES MAY BE PARTED

BY THE YOUNG AND FREE DRAGON AND CENTRIFUGAL CONVEXITY

* * *

But oh my love, though are bodies may be parted

Though our skin may not touch skin

Look for me with the sun-bright sparrow

I will come on the breath of the wind

**- "Yankee Bayonet (I will be home then)"**

**The Decembrist**

* * *

PROLOGUE: THE LAST GOODBYES

Spyro sighed as he pushed the desk in front of the door. He made sure he had locked the window and then flopped down on the bed. The days had passed slowly and painfully since Malefor's death. He could hear the psycho fans of what he and his friends had done. They were banging on the door incessantly and he made him feel a little sick. The Guardians had tried to control this type of behavior but he often didn't work. He had been kissed at least seventy times since he'd gotten home. Those girls were screaming that they loved him and all... but that wasn't true. It wasn't true love. They only loved what he did. Not him. He was just another dragon without the deed he had done.

It wasn't true love like he had for Ember. The pink dragoness had also received the same treatment as Spyro from the males and it made him sick. Those bastards were loving on her like she was some kind of toy. He resisted the urge to fry them then and there. He knew Ember knew of his love for her but he didn't know how she felt. He'd told her and just as she was about to reply, a mob of boys swept her away. Things were pretty damn bad. He wondered if they'd ever calm down. Suddenly, there was tap at the window. He wouldn't have sat up except the psychos didn't tap... they tried to smash the window (good thing he'd fortified it). He looked to the glass and saw Ember floating outside. He quickly went and unlocked the window and she flew in.

"What're you doing here?" Spyro asked, cocking his head, though not unhappy.

"I came to tell you something." She said bluntly.

"What?" He asked hopefully.

"I do like you."

"The good way?"

"Yes, the good way." She chuckled.

"Okay..." Spyro said, scratching the ground with his claws and looking down, embarrassed. "Um... what now?"

"How about this." Ember said and pressed her lips against his.

* * *

Cynder stared out the window thoughfully. Her thoughts were focused on Flame. The dragon was all she could really think about at the moment. She'd been in heaven on the journey to Malefor's mountain, because she could spend time with him. But now, it was impossible to even see him with the crowd of people that wanted to see her and the others. She pushed those thoughts from her head and continued to watch the birds fly across the sky. The clouds were pinkish with the dying light of the sun as it began to go down. It was very beautiful but it wouldn't last long.

Suddenly a flash of red flew in front of her. Bewildered she tried to see up out the window without opening it. No good. She carefully unlocked it and looked out. As soon as her head came out, something crashed into her and they slid across the floor, stopping against the bed. She opened her eyes and saw Flame sitting on top of her.

"Cynder!" He said breathlessly. "I just have to tell you that I love you with all my heart!"

Cynder stared at him, stunned for a second, while he looked at her, hopefully. Then, instead of replying she kissed him.

* * *

"So what's the plan?" Ember asked as she leant into to Spyro's neck.

"The plan is to get the hell out of here." Flame said, not in a good mood after going through a mob, Cynder leant into him as Ember did with Spyro.

"We know that, Flame." Spyro said, rolling his eyes. "We can't stay away forever though."

"True," Cynder said with a pange of disgust at the thought of coming back. "But w need sometime to ourselves."

"Then we just go." Ember said.

"Where?" Flame said. "There isn't a damn place they won't check if we leave."

"I know of one." Spyro said. "Behind a waterfall not far from here, is a hollowed out passage that leads beyond the mountains. It would be to cold and dangerous to fly so it would at least take them a few months to hike it. Time we can use."

"Then it's settled." Cynder said. "We'll meet you at midnight in this room and we can follow you. Agreed?"

"Agreed."

* * *

As the four dragons flew through the sky, they didn't speak or even think of the route they were trekking. Their thoughts were on what they'd do with their new mates. But as the waterfall neared, they had to jolt from their daydreams to what the reality that might be at hand. They burst through the water and landed in the passage, soaked but not caring. In minutes they could be living their fantises about each other, romance, love, and passion were all that they cared about at the moment. But as they walked slowly through the cave, a distant rumble alerted them.

"What's that?" Ember asked, edging closer to Spyro.

Another rumble.

"Sounds like a thunderstorm." Cynder said, looking up at the ceiling.

Suddenly the cave began to shake around them and the rocks began crumbling. The ground started to erupt in small sipderweb cracks. The cracks were small but moved quickly around the young dragons and the floor began to give way.

"Earthquake!" Spyro screamed and they all ran, galloping as fast as possible through the caves.

The stalagmites began falling like hail on them, some small, some large. The biggest were crashing around them and where each had just been, the ground giving way with the weight. They stumbled and tripped as the own ground turned against them. As light burst out up ahead, they knew they were safe or so thought. As Spyro galloped, he noticed Ember was lagging, panting and gasping.

He lagged back a little to give her help but suddenly, the floor gave way beanth them. They both screamed and flapped, Spyro managed to make it back to the ground but as Ember neared, a stalagmite struck her, shredding the membrane from her wing and she fell...

Flame turned and ran to Spyro who was staring into the abyss, his mate gone into the perminant darkness. He grabbed Spyro's wing with his teeth and began dragging him along toward the exit, which Cynder had gotten out to. She watched in tense horror and worry as her mate and friend neared the mouth of the cave, already crying at Ember's death.

And at that horrible moment, the whole cave gave way, collasping down on the two dragons that move toward the mouth. Covering them in rubble and rocks.


End file.
